Question: Simplify the expression. $ (7x^{7}+3x^{2}) + (-7x^{4}-x^{2} ) - ( 7x^{7}+x^{2}) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(7x^{7}+3x^{2}) + (-7x^{4}-x^{2}) + (-7x^{7}-x^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7x^{7}+3x^{2} - 7x^{4}-x^{2} - 7x^{7}-x^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {7 x^7} + {3 x^2} - \color{#DF0030}{7 x^4} - { x^2} - {7 x^7} - { x^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 7 -7 ) x^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 x^4} + { x^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-7x^{4}+x^{2}$